Mr Boggins
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is just a little one-shot about how the whole 'Mr. Boggins' came about. Just me have a little fun through Fili and kili. Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit.


AN: Here is another Hobbit story for you guys! I just picture the brothers as being full of pranks and mischief so I can see Kili, and evidently Fili, doing something like this for fun. It's short but I like it. Enjoy!

Fili and Kili turn their ponies down a path, keeping an eye on their surroundings. They were travelling to Hobbiton where they are to meet with their uncle before they embark on their quest to take back Erebor. Kili looks over at his older brother. Feeling someone watching him, Fili glances over and sees his brother watching him and Fili furrows his eyebrows in question.

"I wonder what hobbits are like," he says, thinking aloud, turning back to looking ahead of him. Fili shrugs his shoulders and looks ahead of him as well.

"I suppose we'll see when we arrive there," he replies, thinking about this as well. They have never met a hobbit before.

"Do you think Mr. Boggins will help us?" Kili asks, looking over at his brother once again. Fili rolls his eyes; he has lost track of how many times he has told his brother the Hobbit's name and he still gets it wrong.

"It's Mr. _Bag_gins Kili," Fili says, fixing his brother with a look before looking ahead again. "And I hope so. We will need all the help we can get. Especially from a burglar."

"Mr. _Bag_gins. _Bag_gins. _Bag_. Gins," Kili begins muttering to his self. Fili smirks and shakes his head. "I wonder if Hobbits have a sense of humor."

Fili snorts and looks over at his brother. Kili is looking ahead, but his mind is elsewhere and Fili shakes his head once again.

"Even if they do, I doubt they are ready for you Kili. Hardly anyone is," Fili says, muttering the last part to his self with a smirk. Kili hears it anyways and looks over at his brother seeing the smirk on Fili's face.

"I could say the same for you," Kili says, glaring at his brother. Fili raises his eyebrows and glances at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Fili says in mock disbelief. Kili cocks his head and raises his eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Fili shakes his head. "Any time I've gotten in trouble it's because _you've_ convinced me to take part in your schemes."

"What about that time we switched all of Dwalin's split wood with whole pieces of wood after he had just chopped it? He thought he was going senile," Kili says with a grin, looking over at his brother. "That was your idea."

Fili scowls. His brother is right; it was his idea. Kili's grin widens and he continues.

"Or that time we stuffed Oin's ear trumpet with a piece of handkerchief and he thought he lost all his hearing? Or the time we put soap in Uncle's pipe?" Kili says, pointing at his brother, an eyebrow rising. Fili sighs.

"Okay, you have a point," Fili replies, a smile appearing on his face at the memories. His eyebrows pinch together and he looks over at his brother. "Why would it matter if Mr. Baggins has a sense of humor?"

A mischievous smirk appears on Kili's face and Fili realizes what Kili is getting at. Fili's own mischievous smirk appears on his face and he chuckles.

"We will have to wait and see," Fili says, already dreaming up ideas. He is sure Kili already has a list going inside his own head.

"I'm going to see how long I can call him Mr. Boggins," Kili announces, looking straight ahead of him. Fili looks over at his brother. Kili glances over at Fili, a smirk on his face. A smirk appears on Fili's face once again and the brothers quicken their ponies' pace.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili and Kili ride their ponies down the path in Hobbiton until they see the door with the mark on it. They look at each other and grin, climbing down from their ponies and attaching them to the fence next to two more ponies. The two brothers walk up the path and to the door where Fili knocks on the door. The two of them wait, Kili with a smirk on his face. Fili looks over at his brother and smirks as well, knowing exactly what his brother is thinking about. The door opens suddenly and the brothers turn to look, seeing the Hobbit standing in front of them. Bilbo makes a noise that sounds like a moan but the brothers don't notice it.

"Fili," Fili announces, looking at the small Hobbit.

"And Kili," Kili says, trying not to smirk.

"At your service," the brothers say together as they bow to Bilbo.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili says, a smile appearing on his face, even though Kili is trying not to. Fili is stone faced, forcing himself not to laugh at the look of annoyance appearing on Bilbo's face.

"Nope, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo instantly says, shaking his head. He tries closing the door on the brothers. Fili gives his brother a firm look, and Kili sticks his booted foot in the way of the door and stops it from closing.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asks as he furrows his eyebrows and pushing the door open more.

"No one told us," Fili says, looking at Kili and then back at Bilbo.

"Can…? No…nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo says, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head, confused at these questions.

"Well, that's a relief," Kili says with a wide grin and the two brothers push their way through the door, Fili as if he owns the place. Fili begins unloading his weapons on to Bilbo's arms as Kili walks further into the house.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened," Fili says to Bilbo before following after his brother. Kili rounds the corner and begins scraping the mud off his boots with the edge of a chest in front of him.

"It's nice this place. D'you do it yourself?" he asks, looking around the room. Bilbo looks over and huffs as he sees what Kili is doing.

"Ah no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box can you please not do that?" Bilbo says with exasperation. Dwalin appears and puts an arm around Kili's shoulders.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand," he says, leading Kili to the eating room. Fili follows after them.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili says with a smile. Dwalin separates from Kili and walks over to his brother, Balin. Fili catches up to his brother and Kili looks over at him with a smirk. "Definitely no sense of humor."

"No," Fili says, shaking his head in agreement.

"Nice touch with the weapons," Kili praises his brother with a grin, which Fili returns.

"The mud was perfect too," Fili replies, his grin growing, which Kili copies. The two of them begin laughing and then join Dwalin and Balin in shifting Bilbo's furniture around.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think! Love getting feedback from you guys!


End file.
